Hell on Earth
by Wolfee75
Summary: The earth that we knew has long gone and humanity is in chaos. The dead are walking and it's not getting better. The only thing left to do is survive... but is that even possible...
1. A New Day

**A new day**

It started out pretty normal, I woke up late and dashed to get ready, grabbing my bag and heading off to school. On the way there I stopped off to grab a drink and then carried on. I didn't bother going to first class, it was math, and it sucked… a lot. Instead I went up to the roof, lying on my bag and staring up at the clouds. It was peaceful at least, my mind wandered as I drifted back to sleep. I even remember the dream. I was walking around a deserted town, fire everywhere, nobody in sight. I woke up to somebody stomping on my stomach. "WOLFEE!"  
"Huh?" looking up I saw one of the girls from my class  
"what do you want Tamari?" I asked, still half dazed.  
"You skipped class again jerk! You're always up here, stuck in your own little world; you need to get a grip on reality!"  
"Whatever," I sighed. She always had a go at me, every single day. But at least she payed attention every so often. I'm the kind of kid that just keeps out of everyone else's way. Life's easier then.  
"Haven't you got class anyway?" I said with a smug look.  
"so do you" she snapped  
"I'm ill" I said with a smile and lay back down  
"your hopeless more like" she sighed "you gotta wake up and stop being so lazy, you never seem to do anything!" she said as she walked off  
sighing I waited till she left and walked over to the edge, looking down over the yard. Nothing interesting really. I like heights though, gave me chance to clear my head. Just then I saw a man at the gate, just walking into in, even though it was locked.  
"Weird" I thought… then the PE staff walked over and began to walk over, presumably asking him to leave. I shut my eyes for a moment, taking in the fresh air. Then a scream pierced it, shattering the bliss. "What the?" looking down, one of the staff was on the floor, in a pool of blood, not moving…  
then, without warning he sat up and lunged at another member, biting directly at her neck. I stood there, awestruck. The teachers proceeded to attack each other, as if possessed. I turned and ran, grabbing my bag as I did. Tearing through the corridor I burst into my class.  
"TAMARI!" I yelled, grabbing her arm.  
"we have to go, NOW!" she looked at me confused and pulled back her hand.  
"are you crazy? What are you even playing at?!"  
"listen to me, people just killed each other at the front gate, no shitting either, one of them got bite, then went and attacked the others"  
she stood there, looking at me in disbelief. I calmed down.  
"please, come with me" she nodded, still trying to believe me.  
I grabbed her arm again and led her out, the rest of the class looking at me as if I'd completely lost it…

if only they knew…

_Review please... Good points and bad ones please._  
_Sorry about my English... i'm working on it._  
_Side Notes_  
_about the char name being similar to one in the anime, not intentional._  
_isn't a self insert, probably should make that clear_


	2. The beginning of the end

We moved through the corridor, although Tamari didn't move very fast. Then we stopped at a window that overlooked the yard. She saw the pools of blood and gasped.  
"Told you so, now can we move?" I said hastily.  
"B, but where's the bodies?" she asked  
"not sure, that's why we HAVE to move, NOW!" I said, pulling her arm again. We made our way through the corridors, all the other students still in lesson. We made it down to the ground floor where we saw one of the teachers walking around, very slowly. Tamari ran up to them  
"sir what's with all the blood outside?" there was no reply as he slowly turned  
"sir? The teacher lunged at her, grabbing her arm  
"TAMARI!" I yelled as she screamed. Running up to the teacher I planted my elbow and his arm with full force, hearing the bone crack with a sickening crunch. The grip lessoned as Tamari struggled free, but the teacher didn't react at all. "You ok?" I asked calmly, looking at her. She nodded.  
"Who… what is that?" she asked. Keeping our distance I looked it over. It was the same teacher who had been bitten first. "I'm not sure" I replied. "But by the look of it there's more. We need weapons"  
Tamari thought for a moment "the kendo hall" she finally said, "we can get the swords from there, you can use those cant you?"  
"Yeah" she was right, I had done kendo since I was young, but still, I was unsure, as well as afraid.  
"Ok, let's go then" leaving the "teacher" behind. We headed to the kendo department.  
"I just thought what about you? You've never done kendo in your life."  
we carried on as she thought, then as we passed the janitors closet she stopped.  
"What are you doing?" she smiled as she picked up a spare broom handle and spun it round with some interesting finesse.  
"Nice" I grinned as we carried on. Making it to the kendo department the intercom came on with the principle talking. _*STUDENTS, I NEED YOU ALL TO REMAIN CALM, FOLLOW YOUR TUTORS AND EVACUATE, WE ARE IN A STATE OF EMERGENCY, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. FOLLOW YOUR TUTORS AND EVACU…* _the intercom went quiet then muffled in the background he spoke again _*what are you doing, get away, sir, keep awa… AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!* _it fell dead again  
"shit…" as I said it, screaming could be heard all around the school. The panic had begun. Students flooded from every classroom and spilled out into the corridors.  
"We really gotta move" I looked at Tamari, my face more serious than ever.  
"Wolfee… are we gonna be ok?" I looked at her, straight in the eyes as my face fell.  
"I really don't know…" she gulped but forced a smile.  
"Ok…"  
I made a move for the store room. Grabbing a practice sword, then, as I turned around. Something caught my eye, and I grinned.  
"This is new." Tamari looked at me, confused. Then I walked over and picked up a bow.  
"Thank you archery club" I smiled. Grabbing that and a full quiver of arrows we made a move.  
"Where too?" Tamari asked. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.  
"The corridors will be packed, as will every entrance and exit. Taking those is suicide"  
"then where?" Tamari asked, worried.  
I thought again for a while, and then it hit me. "The roof!"  
Tamari looked at me, "you sure?"  
"Think about it, everybody else is heading down and out. The roof is an obvious choice"  
"ok" she smiled, a real one this time. I grabbed her wrist and we ran to the staircase. Looking over we could see students massing in every direction, and blood everywhere. Tamari stopped and stared, she almost started crying.  
"Tamari, we don't have time, it's too late for them now" she nodded as we continued. We made it too the roof. Seems I wasn't the only one to have this idea as a few students were already there. Looking again I realised, they were exactly like the teacher earlier.  
"Stay back, their like the teacher" she hesitated as she looked again, and realised what I had.  
"Come on" I said leading her to a ladder that lead to the water tower.  
"We'll hide up here" climbing up we camped out up there. Watching the massacre that unfurled below us.  
"holy shit" was all I could muster as people were torn limb from limb. Blood spurting in all directions. Then watching the dead pick themselves up and continue like the rest.

this was the day the world went to hell…


	3. Welcome to hell

We sat up on the water tower. The screams of teacher and students alike filled the air like a poison. Tamari was curled up in a ball, on the verge of crying as I just sat there, watching. It was all I could do. Everybody's seen the movies. Where the dead walk the earth. I never thought I would happen though. And now it has, what do we do. Wait for help? Escape? Or sit here, trying to survive?  
I heard more voices, panicked but alive. Looking out across the roof I saw 3 people running to the other end. One with a broom handle, one with a bat and the other, unarmed. They managed to make it, barely. It was good to see other survivors. My attention was quickly drawn away by sobbing behind me. Tamari was crying. I looked at her, unsure of what to do. "We'll wait a little longer and make a move" I said, as confidently as I could, though I didn't come across as well as I'd planned.  
She nodded an ok and dried her tears. "We're going to be ok" I smiled, I didn't believe it but I said it for both our benefits. She nodded again and smiled back. Checking my phone we had no signal, I sighed deeply. "This is so fucked up"  
"I know" Tamari replied. "It feels so surreal… I feel like I'm going to wake up and it will have all of been a dream"  
"yeah, doesn't seem that way unfortunately… it's all too real"  
Tamari nodded again, there was very little to say right now. She looked at me. "we need to find our parents" she said.  
"Yeah, we'll find yours, you know where they'll be?"  
"Probably at home" she replied "but what about yours?"  
"Good luck with that" I smiled "I don't have any, they died when I was young, so I'm on my own"  
"I'm so sorry" she said, sympathetically  
"don't be, not your fault, I never knew them so I have no issue. Besides, I've been alone since then so the only thing that's changed here is the fact that now I gotta stay alive"  
"still… and you're not that alone! I'm here after all"  
"yeah true, still, plenty of other people to be with, so you don't have to stay with me. Feel free to split anytime, and as I remember, you're not that fond of me" I grinned.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she yelled, then looked away quickly.  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, you're not that bad, and you seem to know what you're doing to stay alive. Even if you are lazy"  
"Thanks… I think" I smiled and sat down, looking up at the sky once more.

After a while we heard more shouting, looking out to where the others went earlier we saw a gush of water blow the "things" right out the way.  
"hehe, clever" I smiled as I watched them run off, only two of them this time though… they must of lost someone…

Then I turned to Tamari, Grinning "I have an idea of how we're gonna get off this tower alive..."


	4. A borrowed Idea

Tamari looked at me as if I was completely insane as a clambered down the side of the water tower.  
"Relax, I'm almost positive this will work" I grinned, saying it more for my benefit than hers.  
I made my way down to the main output pipe which jutted out over the roof. Then, holding on to the tower as best I could, I began jumping, trying to dislodge the pipe. After about 2 minutes I could feel the pipe budging, that and my feet were getting wet.  
"Almost got it!" I yelled up to her, she cautiously peered over the edge, looking slightly worried.  
I jumped some more, then without warning the pipe gave way, sending me dropping as water gushed out, forcing the "things" away from us. I managed to grab hold of what was left of the pipe before I fell, just. As the flow began to die I looked up at Tamari.  
"Piece of cake" I said, mean while thinking how close that was to me dying…  
as we scrambled down the tower, we looked around, the things had been pushed away a decent amount, giving us time to move places. Once we both reached the bottom I grinned at Tamari, next thing I knew, her hand instantly made contact with my face.  
"What the…!" then she hugged me  
"don't do that again you moron… got it!" she pulled herself away  
"yeah, sure… it worked though didn't it?" she crossed her arms and shot daggers with her eyes, then her face dropped along with her body language.  
"Yeah, I s'pose… just don't do it again… how am I… I mean what would I of done if you died… you maybe lazy but at least you can survive…" she complemented me, for the first time I remember she actually complemented me. I smiled back  
"Rodger that. Anyway, come on we gotta move before, whatever they are, comes back." She nodded in agreement as we headed back inside, weapons at the ready.  
The upper level corridors were deserted. Not a soul, living or dead, in sight. We lowered our weapons and looked around.  
"Where is everyone?" Tamari asked, almost confused  
"I don't know, and to be honest I'm not sure I want to know…" I said, glancing over my shoulder. Just then we heard the loudest "YEEHAAA!" we'd ever known. Looking in the direction it came from we began sprinting, it sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We reached the staircase and headed down, as we entered to corridor a lad, about the same age as me wielding a hammer and a hockey stick was stood there, having the time of his life.  
"Masaru?!" I stood there astonished, the class nerd, the one who was always quiet, keeping to himself and playing his games, was stood smashing in the heads of the undead and loving it.

The world I once knew really was over…


	5. Character Bio's 1

**_Hey guys, after every few characters are introduced in going to put in some character Bio's. These are the ones for Wolfee (Isamu), Tamari and Masaru_**

Character Bio's

**Isamu Okami  
**gender: Male**  
**Nickname: Wolfee  
Personality: Isamu is usually a solitary person. He keeps to himself and stays out of others way. He spends a lot of his time up on the roof, staring at the clouds. It keeps his head busy and he seems incredibly lazy. Not many people interact with him; the only ones who talk to him as friends are Tamari, Masaru, Aimi, Kokoro, Rikuto, yoshino and Zamiki. To the rest of the students he is all but invisible. But he likes this. He has had martial arts and hunting/survival experience from his uncle, who passed away last year. He has no family left as his parents died when he was younger. He is very modest about himself and doesn't see himself as a lot of use. But this makes him honest and kind. He will happily look after the people he cares about, no matter what the cost. He is also rather good at tactics and strategy.  
Skills: Isamu is skilled in using bows, knives and swords. He is a quick learner and has previous hunting and combat survival training from his uncle. He is a good strategist and tries to make the right choices.  
Appearance: Isamu is a tall (roughly 5'11"), average build student. He has longish, black, messy hair that spikes in most directions. He also has bright yellow eyes. He wears a pair of plain jeans with a chain on one side. A zip-up hoodie and various t-shirts. (Until stated otherwise)

**Tamari Matsuzawa**  
Gender:  female  
Nickname: Tammy  
Personality: Tamari is a kind hearted girl, but she's stubborn as hell. She hates to admit she's wrong and always hides her emotions. Underneath the exterior she is a much different person. She's had a crush on Isamu since junior high and is a generally nice person. She never shows this side in school. She happily hangs around with people and is plain friendly. And she happily insults people with "idiot", "moron" etc and she very rarely beats around the bush.  
Skills: Tamari has had basic martial arts training which her parents paid for so she could defend herself in the city. She can do hand to hand and spear/staff. She also cares for people and has basic first aid knowledge.  
Appearance: Tamari has a slim build and is about 2 inches shorter than Isamu. She has long, light brown hair in bangs and has green eyes. She isn't as developed as a lot of the other girls but this doesn't bother her. She wears a standard school uniform (until stated otherwise).

**Masaru Hanari  
**Gender: Male  
Nickname: non (may introduce one later)  
Personality: Masaru is thought to be the quiet, nerdy type. He sits in class, does his work to average standard, he spends time with one or two people and plays his video games a lot. He spends a lot of time on the internet and has vast knowledge of Sci-Fi, horror, etc games and movies. Naturally this is not the case, Masaru is not what everybody thought as he has built up his emotions over so many years he thoroughly enjoys defeating the Undead. And has knowledge of numerous weapons, military procedures, explosives, etc.  
Skills: Masaru is skilled in using and making makeshift weapons. Whether they are; melee, projectile or explosive. He knows how to make and use them all. He is the group's weapon specialist  
Appearance: Masaru is a slightly shorter than average character, whose build makes him a little chubby. He often wears a set of welding goggles around his neck or his forehead, but nobody asks why. He has shoulder length, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears standard school uniform with his goggles. (Until stated otherwise)


	6. Two new faces

Masaru turned around for a second. "Hey Wolfee" he grinned at me as he decapitated yet another zombie.  
"Errm, hey Masaru." I replied, still astonished at what I was seeing. After about 5 minutes he'd finished off the thing's in the corridor and he turned to face us.  
"so, how you two doin' then?" he asked, still smiling  
"we're ok, considering…" Masaru just looked at us.  
"so, what you got planned? After all, we're gonna need weapons, and food, and water, and shelter…" he was cut off by a scream; this one was close, very close. We all burst into a sprint and headed in the direction it came from. Sliding open the classroom door a girl was stood there, her pristine uniform splattered with blood and her red hair matted with it as well.  
We stood there for a second, watching as she battered a zombie with a textbook. Then Masaru stepped in and finished it off. "You ok Aimi?" he asked her, wiping the blood off his hammer. She nodded in reply. "Good." He walked over and handed his hockey stick to her. "Use this; I know learning's a killer but hockey stick's work better" we all laughed a little, even Aimi. It was good that we still had a sense of humour after all this.

We headed back out of the classroom and looked out the window, the grounds were covered in people, moaning, stumbling around and eating the dead, who never stayed dead for long, they just got up, and acted like the rest of them.  
"What is all this?" Tamari said, open mouthed.  
Masaru just smiled "zombies. It's the zombie apocalypse. Come on, you never played Dead Rising, left 4 dead, Dead island, etc?" both the girls shook their heads.  
"Man, that sucks" he turned to me "what about you Wolfee? Ever played um?"  
"Yeah. I mean, not heavily, but I've played um a few times."  
"Good to hear, I guess this means you got some idea of what to do?" I racked my brains, thinking of every zombie related game and film I'd ever seen and played.  
"aim for the head, don't get bitten or scratched, avoid making noise, cover wounds, don't consume any blood, stick together, gather food and safe water, stuff like that?" a grin formed on Masaru's face. "Yup, that's the stuff. We'll do ok if we all know the basics." He looked at the girls, then at me.  
"So? What next Wolfee?"  
"Erm, well, we need to get out of here alive first. Then we're gonna need to find somewhere to hold up, somewhere with food, water, supplies, etc. but first of all, we all need weapons, what we have is good, but you guys could do with something better."  
Masaru's face lit up again "Weapons? Leave it to me! This way guys" he began sprinting off, and headed down the stairs. "Hey Masaru! Where are we goin?"  
"Design technology!" he yelled back, a smile on his face.  
When we got there, he shut the door behind us and started throwing orders around of things to get.  
Wood, nails, hammers, drills, etc. meanwhile he was constructing god knows what.

Hehe, god, it's ironic really. The people out there, praying for the dead. And here they are, walking the earth, not quite what people had in mind though, is it?


End file.
